Yoshi Egg
Yoshi's Eggs, also known as Yoshi eggs or simply eggs, are involved in most games featuring Yoshis. Yoshis are known for being capable of laying eggs at will. They usually contain a Baby Yoshi or an item inside. The Yoshi egg is also Yoshi's signature emblem in various games. History ''Super Mario'' series finding a Yoshi egg in Super Mario World.]] ''Super Mario World When Mario or Luigi find one of these in ''Super Mario World, a Yoshi hatches and it acts as a steed, allowing Mario and Luigi to ride it. Yoshi can swallow enemies with the or button. If Mario or Luigi find another Yoshi Egg while an already-present Yoshi is nearby, a 1-Up Mushroom will emerge instead, rather than another Yoshi. According to the story, Bowser trapped all the Yoshis in eggs. Mario also rescues an egg from each Castle he clears, but these eggs do not hatch until the end of the game. The Yoshis that hatch from these eggs are all different colored Yoshis, yet all of the eggs are golden (except in the GBA version). There are also multi-colored Yoshi eggs that appear outside of item boxes in the Star World levels. Approaching one of these will cause it to hatch into a baby Yoshi, its color varies on the color of the egg. In Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2, the remake for Super Mario World, the Bros. can find a Yoshi Egg of any color in a Question Block after using that Yoshi in the Star World, though it's dependent on the Bros' current form (Green for Small Mario, Yellow for Super, Red for Fire, and Blue for Cape). ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Yoshi eggs also appear in the challenge mode of ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. Unlike Red Coins which are five per each level, one can only find one Yoshi egg. Yoshi eggs may only be found from hidden blocks throughout the level. Collecting one egg earns the player 2,000 points. If the player collects all the eggs from each level, he will earn a reward. After a player has found a Yoshi egg and brought him to the end of the level, it will hatch. To the left: the Challenge Mode progression indicator; a Yoshi egg in a level; if it is collected, it will add an icon next to the Red Coins indicator; the Challenge Mode progression indicator, indicating that the Yoshi egg has been collected. Egg Finder The player can use this feature in the Toy Box. A random stage will appear. The player can stop the Egg Finder's scrolling by pressing . ''Super Mario Advance In ''Super Mario Bros. 2's remake, Super Mario Advance, Yoshi eggs can be collected after the game is completed. This is known as the Yoshi challenge. Two Yoshi eggs per level can be found in Subspace, in the places where Mushrooms would normally be found. Thus, only three hearts is the maximum capacity during the Yoshi Challenge. The player also must successfully beat all the levels without losing lives. Dying will cause the player to lose the eggs they collected for that level, and they have to collect the eggs again. The Yoshi eggs will hatch once all of them have been found for a world. ''Super Mario Sunshine Yoshi eggs appear in ''Super Mario Sunshine as well. Shadow Mario possesses one in Delfino Plaza and the player needs to stop him by spraying him with F.L.U.D.D.. Then the player needs to get the correct fruit indicated by a small thought bubble over the egg. When the correct fruit is brought to the egg, a Yoshi will hatch from it. However, if Mario brings the wrong fruit to Yoshi's egg, the egg will turn from side to side, as if trying to say "no". Yoshi eggs appear in many levels, and are sometimes needed to finish a level. When Pinna Park is invaded by a Snooze-A-Koopa colony, the Yoshis residing there flee, insulted by the appearance of creatures who resembled Yoshi eggs. Completing the episode in Pinna Park will cause the Yoshi eggs to appear all over Isle Delfino. ''Super Mario 64 DS ''.]] Yoshi eggs appear in ''Super Mario 64 DS as a helpful projectile for Yoshi. They can be acquired by eating enemies and swallowing them to turn into Yoshi eggs. Unlike Yoshi's Island, Yoshi can only carry one egg at a time. If Yoshi wants to stick his tongue out again, he must throw his egg in order to eat again. Yoshi eggs will home enemies in screen and can bounce off enemies to hit another. If Yoshi swallows a wooden crate, the egg will take in form as a crate. Eggs also appeared in both of Luigi's minigames, the Mario Slot and the Super Mario slot. Among the other slots, a Yoshi egg is in them. Getting three Yoshi eggs in a row will earn the player five coins. Super Mario 64 did not feature any Yoshi eggs, but an unused Egg texture can be found in the game's coding. ''Super Mario Galaxy ''.]] The Yoshi Eggs do not appear as actual interactive objects in ''Super Mario Galaxy, but there is a planet in the Good Egg Galaxy that references the Yoshi Egg. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii Yoshis return in this game, hatching from a Yoshi egg when a player hits a ? Block containing one. They behave similarly to the Yoshi eggs in ''Super Mario World, in which Yoshi also hatches from an egg spawned from a certain block. If Mario already has a Yoshi, the egg will produce a power-up instead. If the player's Yoshi eats five berries, it will spit out a Yoshi egg containing a power-up. Yoshi eggs appear in the levels 1-3, 2-5, 3-2, 4-5, 6-4, 7-6. Yoshi eggs also come out briefly during the opening scene of Peach's birthday. It is notable that there is a larger than usual Yoshi egg next to Mario wrapped in a bow. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 Yoshi eggs appear in ''Super Mario Galaxy 2, in nest-like holes located in several galaxies, waiting for Mario to break them. If Yoshi is hurt or lost, he will retreat into his egg and must be freed again. Yoshi's egg also resides on Starship Mario. ''New Super Mario Bros. U Yoshi eggs reappear in the Wii U game ''New Super Mario Bros. U. Green, blue, magenta and yellow colored Yoshi eggs appear, which hatch adult Green Yoshis, Bubble Baby Yoshis, Balloon Baby Yoshis and Glowing Baby Yoshis, respectively. The eggs from which the Baby Yoshis hatch appear to have the color palettes and the spots of the eggs switched. ''Super Mario Maker Yoshi Eggs reappear in ''Super Mario Maker, enabling players to use Yoshi. They can only be used in the Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U styles, as they are replaced by Goomba's Shoes in the others. When a Super Mushroom is dragged onto a Yoshi Egg, it'll become a big Yoshi egg which hatches into two Yoshis, which will run like they were hit by an enemy. A Yoshi costume also appears with which the player can pose as a Yoshi egg by pressing / up. ''Wario'' series ''Mario & Wario In LEVEL2: Yosu Ko, the thing that Wario puts on Mario's head is half of a cracked Yoshi egg. Wario Land II The treasure for the third story of the "Invade Wario Castle" chapter in ''Wario Land II resembles a Yoshi egg. ''Yoshi'' series ''Yoshi'' (game) gameplay, with the bottom half of a Yoshi egg seen in one of the rows.]] In the puzzle game ''Yoshi'', top and bottom halves of a Yoshi egg appear on several occasions during gameplay. Stacking the two halves together will hatch a Baby Yoshi, earning 50 points for the player. If a top half of the egg is by itself on the gameplay board, it will dissipate. But if a bottom piece is by itself, it will remain until a upper piece is found, or another falls on top of it. If other objects are stacked on top of the egg piece and a top piece falls on top of the pile, it will plow through the entire stack until it reaches its other half. This results in a different kind of Yoshi hatching from the egg, depending on how many enemies were caught between the two pieces. The kinds of Yoshis which can be hatched is seen below. *Baby Yoshi: No enemies in the egg. * : One to four enemies in the egg. *Winged Yoshi: Five or six enemies in the egg. *Star Yoshi: Seven enemies in the egg. Additionally, each enemy caught between the egg totals up into an extra 50 points when the egg is hatched. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Unlike games that preceded it, Yoshi eggs in ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and its Game Boy Advance remake, Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, are used as projectile weapons that are used by aiming and firing. Yoshis can lay eggs by swallowing enemies. Yoshis can also obtain these eggs by hitting an Egg Block that contains an unlimited supply of Yoshi eggs. The Yoshi can only carry 6 eggs at any time. Eggs can also fall into Tulips in this game, resulting in the Tulip spitting out stars. There is the standard green egg, Yellow Eggs, Red Eggs, and Flashing Eggs. Each of the eggs, except the green egg, has a different effect. ''Yoshi's Story .]] Yoshi eggs are laid automatically in Yoshi's Story, but are still used as projectile weapons. Unlike in Super Mario World 2, the eggs hold no special effects; although eggs thrown by the White and Black Yoshi have more of an explosive impact. In the tech demo, the Health eggs have light green smiley faces on them. ''Yoshi Touch & Go In ''Yoshi Touch & Go, Yoshi lays eggs when he collects fruit. The eggs can be used to collect items and defeat enemies. ''Yoshi's Island DS holding a Yoshi egg.]] Yoshi eggs act the same way in ''Yoshi's Island DS. Flashing eggs make a cameo in Secret 5 as a tracker for which Easter Egg the player is on but are not usable in the game (in the original Yoshi's Island, they provide a red coin). Large Yoshi eggs appear in the two final battles against Bowser. During the battle, they float in from either side, attached to balloons. During the first battle, only one egg is supplied at a time. Yoshi can pick it up and throw it at Bowser to turn him on his back. If Bowser manages to reach the egg before Yoshi, he'll pick it up and throw it at Yoshi instead. During the second battle, when Bowser grows large, several Yoshis are seen on the screen at one time. Likewise, the balloon supplies several eggs, which can be thrown simultaneously at Bowser to inflict damage. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Throughout the series, one of Yoshi's special moves lets him swallow opponents and turn them into eggs, temporarily stunning them. Also, his defensive move makes him encase himself into an egg. Eggs are a throwable weapon in Super Smash Bros. Yoshi can also encase himself in an egg and roll around. A single Yoshi egg appears in one of the events of Super Smash Bros. Melee. In it, Yoshi must keep the Yoshi egg from breaking. If it is broken, the player fails. If time runs out and the Yoshi egg isn't broken, the player wins. In the twelfth event "Sleeping in the Eggs" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Yoshi must simultaneously capture Kirby and Pikachu inside Yoshi eggs. In the first three games, the eggs are always green, no matter the palette swap. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, the egg matches the palette swap. Additionally, throughout the entire ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Yoshi enters stages at the beginning of every match by hatching from a Yoshi egg. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Super Mario Kart An egg is a projectile used by Yoshi in ''Super Mario Kart. Only the computer may use eggs, and Yoshi has an unlimited supply of them. The egg is a "special" item, but all special items in the game are exclusive to CPU controlled drivers. ''Mario Kart 64 in ''Mario Kart 64.]] Only one egg makes an appearance in Mario Kart 64. It is located in Yoshi Valley, near the last stretch before the grassy area and the finish line. The Egg moves about in a circular pattern. When a player runs into it, the Egg will smash the player, similar to when a player gets smashed when they are tiny. Maneuvering around this particular egg is difficult due to its tremendous size. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the Yoshi egg is a special item, exclusive to Yoshi and similar to Birdo Egg. When thrown, the Egg will home on the next place racer. If a player uses it while first, the egg will just follow down the track and break. Unlike the Red Shell, there is a certain amount of distance an egg needs before it cracks, and the red shell is continuous until it either goes off the course, goes into a wall, or hits the player. When it breaks, three random items will get thrown out, which can be Green Shells, Mushrooms, Bananas, Fake Item Boxes, Stars, or Bob-ombs. ''Mario Kart DS In ''Mario Kart DS, the only appearance of an egg is in one of Yoshi's vehicles, called the Egg 1. It is a very simple kart, consisting of an egg, wheels, and tail pipes sticking up. It has very high acceleration and handling, but low weight and speed, much like the other lightweight vehicles. It was also one of the two vehicles that was most commonly used online, by snakers (the other was the Dry Bomber). In the Yoshi Falls course, the setting is in a road circling around a lake. In the middle of the lake contains a giant Yoshi egg. However, it is just for looks and doesn't serve any purpose whatsoever, unlike the egg in Mario Kart 64. ''Mario Kart Wii The Yoshi egg appears only as an emblem in the karts and bikes when Yoshi's chosen. There is also a giant Yoshi egg that appears in the retro course Yoshi Falls, taken from ''Mario Kart DS. ''Mario Kart 7 The Yoshi egg is once again Yoshi's emblem and it also makes small appearances throughout courses. The Egg 1 also comes back from ''Mario Kart DS. ''Mario Kart 8 in ''Mario Kart 8.]] The Yoshi egg is once again Yoshi's emblem in Mario Kart 8. Yoshi eggs can also be seen throughout N64 Yoshi Valley, as well as the giant one that appears on the track itself. The first DLC pack, released in November 2014, also has a cup with a Yoshi Egg as an emblem. ''Mario Party'' series '' and Mario Party 8.]] In most Mario Party games, the Yoshi egg appeared as one of the objects in various minigames. Yoshi and Birdo's signature orb in Mario Party 7 is the Egg Orb, which transforms any Character Space (excluding Koopa Kid Spaces) into a Yoshi egg. Also Yoshi eggs appeared in Mario Party Island Tour as a item in Puzzle Pronto and Three House. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door A multi-colored Yoshi Egg appears in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door in Glitzville's Hot Dog Stand. Mr. Hoggle wanted to fry that egg to make his Southern Fried Egg Dog of Tastiness for his new menu but the egg bounces away from getting cooked until after a while it jumped on top of the Hot Dog Stand. Using the Airplane Panel on top of the Juice stand and turning into Plane Mode, Mario has to get on top of the Hot Dog Stand and reach the Yoshi Egg. It later hatches, revealing Yoshi Kid. ''Mario Superstar Baseball Yoshi eggs are shown prominently in the minigame Piranha Panic in ''Mario Superstar Baseball. Players must throw eggs with the corresponding color (red, blue, green, or yellow) to a Piranha Plant to earn coins. Otherwise, the Piranha Plant throws fire toward the player. Purple Piranha Plants shoot fire at all four players, but they are vulnerable to all colors of the eggs. ''Mario Pinball Land In the Game Boy Advance video game ''Mario Pinball Land, a Yoshi egg acts as a pinball that Mario could buy at the shop. In addition to the regular green and white Yoshi Egg, there is also a Special Egg that is red with white stars instead of spots, and which combines the effects of multiple items found in the game when used. As well as being given a second ball, like when using a Yoshi Egg, both balls are giant (the effect of the Super Mushroom item), and the drain at the bottom of the screen is blocked (same as when using the Blue Pipe item), meaning Mario can't lose a life. Mario also becomes invincible (as if he used a Star). There are only four Special Eggs available to be found in the game, and upon collecting one, Mario yells "Special!"Brian. (December 16, 2014). Mario Pinball Land (Gameboy Advance): Red Yoshi Egg. Retro Achievements. Retrieved December 4, 2015. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Yoshi eggs serve as the objectives of the Dream Equestrian in ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. In the event, players must race to the finish line, carrying a wagon full of seven colored Yoshis while avoiding obstacles. If a egg falls off the wagon, a 10 second penalty will be added to the player's time upon completing the event. Appearances in other media In the Club Nintendo comic "Ostern im Schwammerlland", the Easter bunny dropped a Yoshi egg, out of which Yoshi emerged. A Yoshi egg played an important role in the comic "Mario in Mariozilla", published in the same magazine. In this story, some fog coming out of Kamek's broom shrinks the Magikoopa and Mario to ant-size. When they sit on a blade of grass waiting for help, Yoshi swallows them. All attempts to get the two out of Yoshi's mouth fail, but ultimately Dr. Light gets the idea that Yoshi laying an egg could be the solution to the problem. Yoshi obviously has difficulties doing so, but two hours later, he finally lays an egg. Light breaks it up and indeed Mario and Kamek come out of it. In the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U eShops, there was a challenge where shoppers had to find many Yoshi eggs scattered around the shop. This went on from April 17, 2014 to April 24, 2014. Gallery File:Yoshi Egg - KC Mario manga.png|A Yoshi Egg (which eventually hatches before Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach consume it) from a Kodansha Mario manga. File:Yoshi Egg Tilted Artwork.png|Artwork of a Yoshi egg on a tilt File:YIDS YoshiEgg.jpg| A green Yoshi egg (Yoshi's Island DS) File:YIDS YellowEgg.jpg|A yellow Yoshi egg (Yoshi's Island DS) File:YIDS RedEgg.jpg|A red Yoshi egg (Yoshi's Island DS) File:PinkYoshiEggNSMBW.png|A pink Yoshi egg (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) File:YellowYoshiEggNSMBW.png|A yellow Yoshi egg (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) File:BlueYoshiEggNSMBW.png|A light blue Yoshi egg (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) File:MagentayoshieggNSMBU.png|A Balloon Baby Yoshi egg (New Super Mario Bros. U) File:BlueyoshieggNSMBU.png|A Bubble Baby Yoshi egg (New Super Mario Bros. U) File:YellowyoshieggNSMBU.png|A Bulb Baby Yoshi egg (New Super Mario Bros. U) File:Yoshi Egg Green Artwork - Yoshi's New Island.png|A green Yoshi egg (Yoshi's New Island) File:Yoshi Egg Yellow Artwork - Yoshi's New Island.png|A yellow Yoshi egg (Yoshi's New Island) File:Yoshi Egg Red Artwork - Yoshi's New Island.png|A red Yoshi egg (Yoshi's New Island) File:Yoshi Egg Purple Artwork - Yoshi%27s New Island.png| A purple Yoshi egg (Yoshi's New Island) Names in other languages Trivia *In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Fawful Guys have an attack in which an unknown creature (possibly Yoob) encases them in an Egg and throws them at Mario or Luigi. *A Yoshi egg can be received in Animal Crossing: City Folk for 1,000 shop points and in Animal Crossing: New Leaf a Yoshi egg is one of the 50 prizes from Fortune cookies. See also *Egg *Birdo Egg *Mystic Egg *Smash Egg *Dream Egg *Yarn Ball References Category:Items Category:Yoshi Items Category:Objects Category:Yoshi Objects Category:Mario & Wario Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Bros. Stickers Category:Mario Kart Items Category:Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Category:Eggs Category:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Category:Tetris Attack Category:Yoshi Touch & Go Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Trading Cards Category:Yoshi's Island DS Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Super Mario World Category:Collectibles Category:Super Mario 64 Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Mario Pinball Land Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Sports Equipment